


New dangers in Beacon Hills

by siberakg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Dead Gerard Argent, Dead Kate Argent, Evil Deaton, F/F, F/M, Good Peter, Good person Adrian Harris, Hale Family Feels, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Malia Doesn't Exist, Peter Hale is Jackson Whittemore's Parent, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Villain Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberakg/pseuds/siberakg
Summary: The Hale pack faces new dangers and new enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scott, Liam, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were bitten by a rogue.The Hale welcomed them.Jackson is a born wolf.Kate and Gerard were killed by Peter before they could harm the Hale pack.

1 The pack.September 2012

Talia Hale smiled.All the pack was stretching out around the living room before the pack meeting.They waited her speech. 

The Hale pack definitely grew since she took in Scott Maccall,his mate Isaac Lahey,Vernon or Boyd like he preferred being called and his mate Erica Reyes as well as the young Liam Dunbar, the former omegas twins Ethan and Aiden Steiner,the banshee Lydia Martin,the hunter Allison Argent,the spark Stiles Stilinski and the humans Danny Malehanny and Mason Hewitt.Danny was the mate of Ethan and Aiden the one of her nephew Jackson.Stiles was mated with her grumpy son Derek.Liam had formed a bond with a beta of her friend Satomi of the Ito pack,Brett Talbot.Mason dated a chimera Corey Bryant.Only her daughters Cora and Laura remained single.

The pack could've never survived.Two years before Kate and her father had planned to burn down to ground the Hale house during one of the pack meeting.Their plot was well underway till a childhood friend of her brother Peter, Adrian Harris,busted them.He unveiled it soon to Peter who hastened to kill them.The Argents didn't protest much when the pack showed them the evidence of their schemes.Chris was relieved to get rid of his despicable father to be honest.Still, the biggest shock was to discover that Deaton had helped Kate and Gerard.Deaton even attempted to manipulate the pack to set them against each other to prove his innocence.Harris even found Deaton's notebooks which detailed his crimes like the murder of Ryan,the older son of Peter and Angelica Hale and big brother of Jackson in 2006.Deaton revealed in his notebooks the wish to eliminate the Hales and control Beacon Hills.He brought in town a rogue Alpha who bit Scott,Isaac,Boyd,Erica and Liam in the hope of creating a rival pack to overthrow the Hales.Deaton intended to pull the strings behind the Alpha.He never expected Chris Argent to help the Hale offing the Alpha rogue.Deaton fled before the Hale captured their treacherous ex emissary.Talia didn't doubt Deaton would come back to wreck their lives.Talia was obliged to take in the young Betas and their friends for their sake.She didn't regret it.


	2. The pack 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of canon never happened:no kanima,no Alpha pack,no nogitsune and no dead pool.

The Hale pack gathered at least twice a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays.The pack needed to met for preparing the new members of their pack to fit into the supernatural world they were dragged in like helping Stiles controlling his spark or Lydia recovering from the shock to be tied to death.The poor girl wasn't used to fell death around her.Her mother didn't tell her the story of her grandmother.

The bitten wolves had lessons for not losing control during the full moons and on the pack bonds.Talia insisted they train regularly in order to not risk of maiming humans during the full moon.The hunters would track them down and slaughter them like rabid dogs.Talia had the duty to protect them.He also insisted they developed their senses.Wolves sense of smell and hearing were far better than humans.Plus wolves needed to eat five times as much as humans.All these changes required time to get used to.

The next full moon was the following week.It was the third full moons of the young bitten wolves.They still submitted to their basic destructive instinct.They remained a danger for themselves and others.The pack had to fasten them to a wall but Talia didn't doubt they'd cope,soon.Ennis screwed up when he plotted with Deaton to overthrow their pack and used mere teens as pawns for their plans.Talia sighed.Ennis was never known for his wit.Chris Argent did them a favor by killing Ennis.Many of his pack were appaled to owe him anything,though.

The supernatural world must remain secret after all.Talia dreaded the day humans on the whole learned of their existence.Sure some people like Sheriff Stilinski or Danny accept them but humans tended to hate and fear what they didn't understand.Besides she had heard about a town in Oregon where a young wendigo went berserk during a party.The teen had killed the daughter of a rich local senator.An investigation was carried out;one thing leading to another one the town discovered it sheltered a little supernatural community.The grief-stricken senator lead a massacre against all creatures.It was a miracle the secret of supernatural survived.

As an Alpha Talia couldn't let his pack endured such a fate.She didn't forget Kate tried to burn them alive with accomplices from Beacon Hills.Gerard and her daughter did come of Beacon Hills.Eichen House was created by people afraid of difference.Talia was pretty sure humans wouldn't react well to the supernatural in Beacon Hills.She repeated like a mantra the importance of the secret.She threw a fit the day Cora told him that Scott,Stiles and Isaac talked about werewolves in the middle of the lunchroom of Beacon High school.It was so irresponsible.

Talia cleared her throat"Let's begin the meeting.Does anyone want to mention a particular topic?"She asked


End file.
